goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson throws Fluttershy106 up to the sun and gets grounded
(sequel to Gelman puts Miss Finster in her bikini and gets grounded) (Inspired by the Enormous Crocodile) Characters Miss Finster-Wiseguy Lawson-Eric Me-Steven Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Plot Lawson gets in big trouble. Transcript Inside Third Street School, Lawson was indignant about Fluttershy106. Lawson: Man! I can't believe Fluttershy106 was being a substitute principal yet again. I hate him because he just gave Gelman a Suspension Level 37. What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will throw him up to the sun. He's out at the playground! I'm going to get him right now! Hahahahahaha! Then Lawson walked off and he went to the Third Street Playground to find Fluttershy106, and then he walked over to the spot where Fluttershy106 was standing and seeing anything in the sky, and quick as a flash he picked Fluttershy106 up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. Me: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Lawson: No. I won't let you go. You are the worst substitute principal ever, and you're the one who punished my best friend Gelman! Fluttershy106, you've punished him last time after he put Miss Finster in her bikini. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Lawson began to swing Fluttershy106 round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Fluttershy106 was just a blurry circle going round and round Lawson's head. Suddenly, Lawson let go of Fluttershy106's leg, and Fluttershy106 went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Fluttershy106 crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Lawson, and he ate it up. Lawson: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Lawson cheered. Lawson: Yaaaaaay! Fluttershy106 is dead for good! He'll never punish Gelman, or me, or any of my friends ever again! Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you throw Fluttershy106 up to the sun?! I just heard that you are going to do that! And where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate Fluttershy106, because he sucks. He's the worst substitute principal ever. He's stupid, and I hate him! Miss Finster: Right! That's it, Lawson! You're in trouble right now! It's the principal's office for you, march! Miss Finster marched Lawson off to Principal Prickly's office, and later she and Lawson arrived in Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Well, Peter. You're not going to be happy when I say this. Lawson threw Fluttershy106 up to the sun. He's got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. Now everyone is going to react to his death, thanks to Lawson. Give him a talking to, please! Principal Prickly: Right, I'll teach that boy a lesson! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for throwing Fluttershy106 up to the sun. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever throw the substitute principal up to the sun! You see throwiing the substitute principal up to the sun undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids and you got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. But Miss Finster assures me it's dangerous. That's it, I'm taking you to your parents right now. Come with me, young man! Then Principal Prickly sent Lawson home in disgrace. When Lawson got home... Lawson's father was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Erwin caused trouble! Lawson's dad was horrified as Principal Prickly explained to him about Lawson's bad behaviour. Principal Prickly: Lawson did cause trouble. He threw Fluttershy106 up to the sun, and he's got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. Now everyone is going to react to his death, thanks to him. Lawson's dad got very angry at Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin! I can't believe you've got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun and threw Fluttershy106 up to the sun! That's it, you are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month! And you will be forced to watch Barney and Friends for a whole month! Go to your room and think about what you've done! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Screw you dad. You whomp. Then Lawson's dad and Principal Prickly glared to Lawson, and Lawson's dad got more angry. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Erwin! How dare you say I whomp?! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded until your principal hired a new substitute principal! Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Grounded Stuff